meet_the_incredible_big_hero_boltfandomcom-20200214-history
Meet the Incredible Big Hero Bolt Wikia
Meet the Incredible Big Hero Bolt '''(also known as '''MtIOBHB '''or '''The Modern Four) is a crossover between Meet the Robinsons (2007), The Incredibles (2004), Bolt (2007), and Big Hero 6 (2014). Though it is a fairly new crossover, it is gaining growing attention in the RotBTD fandom. In this crossover the main characters, Wilbur Robinson, Violet Parr, Penny Forrester, and Hiro Hamada, all coming together as one to fight a common enemy (just like The Big Four), but they are brought together by a time travel machine or they are already live in the same time period. Featured Characters Wilbur Robinson Son of Franny and Lewis "Cornelius" Robinson and time traveler. After leaving the garage door open allowing The Bowler Hat Guy and DOR-15 to steal the first time machine; Wilbur travels back in time to stop him from ruining a science fair that ensure the future. Once meeting Lewis and trying to get him to rebuild the memory scanner, Wilbur shows him the second time machine that takes them to the future. When they crash the machine it's up to Lewis to fit it while Wilbur tries to build his confidence. This also leads to Lewis meeting the rest of Wilbur's family as the The Bowler Hat Guy tries to get rid of Lewis. Because Wilbur lied to Lewis about seeing his mother, Lewis goes with the Bowler Hat Guy fitting the memory scanner in which Lewis finds out who The Bowler Hat Guy is and he's Wilbur's father. Wilbur tries to rescue Lewis and the machine only making DOR-15 attack them to get it back. When DOR-15 gets the machine back and travel to the past, Wilbur starts disappearing and he reminds Lewis it is up to him to save the future. Wilbur is considered the "leader" of the Modern Four, as well as the link to how the four meet each other. Wilbur is the main one with the time travel machine in which makes the fandom of the MtIBHB even RotBTD show that he's the one to get everyone in the same time period or even travel through the different periods with no problems. Wilbur can be one of the providers for the team with his high connections and he seems to have some skills of martial arts from his mother. [http://rise-of-the-brave-tangled-dragons.wikia.com/wiki/Violet_Parr Violet Parr] Only daughter of Helen and Bob Parr, older sister to Dash and Jack-Jack, superhero of invisible/creating force fields, and a member of the Incredibles. Once discovering her parents were up to something Violet along with her brother, Dash, stow away on the jet their mom was taking to save their dad. After the jet was blown up Violet was in charge of taking care of her brother which ended up with them and their parents getting captured by Syndrome. Once Violet finds a way to free her family, they have to make it back to the city and stop Syndrome's robot. Violet is the "shrinking violet" and the voice of reason for the group. Being withdrawn from the group at the beginning leads Violet being more observation of how everyone works making her become more open with the group. She is the "shield" of the group and the only one with real superpowers. Penny Forrester Spy and Actress. Being the star with her costar and dog Bolt on a hit television called "Bolt", Penny acts as a spy in search for her father. Bolt is assigned the task of protecting Penny from Dr. Calico and his henchmen with his superpowers. Bolt doesn't know he isn't really super and goes out searching for Penny because she was kidnapped in the episode. While Bolt is going into the real world, Penny is upset wanting to find her friend. Even when asked to continue the TV show with a look alike dog , Penny still wanted to be with Bolt. When Bolt returns to Penny, he rescue her from a set fire that nearly killed them both. Penny's mother tells their agent they quit and later moves to a rural home to live a simpler lifestyle with her mother and pets. Many fans keep Penny as her role in her acting career, meaning Penny is a spy in the Meet The Incredible Big Hero Bolt. Penny isn't afraid to do the extreme to get out of a situation and often the first one to the action with no fear on her face. She's the go-getter in the group. Like Toothless is Hiccup's friend with the RotBTD, Bolt is Penny's friend with the MtIBHB. Bolt, like Penny, stays in his acting role; so Bolt has superpowers to help protect Penny. Bolt can also be sketchy about trusting the other 3, mainly Hiro since fans pair Hiro and Penny in the crossover; but he usually comes around. 'Hiro Hamada ' Little brother of Tadashi, nephew of Cass Hamada, inventor, and member of Big Hero 6. When Hiro manages to get in the school, San Fansokyo Institude of Technology, with his microbots that day is ruin when a explosion kills Tadashi. Hiro falls into depression ignoring his aunt Cass and friends, Go Go, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred, until accidentally stubs his toe summoning Baymax, Tahashi's health care bot. Baymax sees that one of Hiro's microbots wants to find the others setting off a chain reaction in which Hiro finds the Yokai and tries use Baymax and his friends, who he has made supersuits for, to get revenge. Hiro realizes his mistakes then with his teammates go to stop Yokai from hurting Alistar Krei. Hiro uses his intelligence to create the team's gear. In some cases he is the one who makes Violet's suit (instead of Edna Mode) and fixes Wilbur's time machine (instead of Lewis). Wilbur and Hiro seem to have a friendly rivalry being as they are pretty similar in attitudes and possible job field. Baymax gets included with Hiro being as he's Hiro's protector and wings in the sky for him to get around. Baymax is also the strength, like Bolt, for the team. History of the Fandom The exact origins of this EU are unknown (probably on the popular medias like Pinterest, Facebook, DeviantART), all the characters were used in the RotBTD fandom as side characters for a long time. Since all the characters come from modern times (ideal from the use of technology) and the popularity of the pairings, many fans decided to put them together in a crossover. Other than "Meet the Incredible Big Hero Bolt", there are also other names for the fandom, such as "Meet the Big Incredible Bolt", "The Futuristic Four", and more prominently "The Modern Four". "Meet the Incredible Big Hero Bolt" is usually shortened to "MtIBHB" or "MIBB". Since the crossover is still pretty new to the fandom and nothing is canon, there is freedom to create whatever story line the fans may think of. Popular Ships AU Ideas Students of the Big Four This AU would be the Modern Four being taking under the wings of the Big Four. They could be replacing them as the new guardians, seasons, or discovering what their center is to help in with Pitch comes back or a new villain(s) arises. Jack would mainly be Wilbur's mentor, Rapunzel would be Violet's, Merida would be Penny's, and Hiccup would be Hiro's mentor. But, it doesn't have to stick to that system since Hiccup and Penny have their animals in common, Hiro and Jack have similar sibling issues, etc. Examples: Time Traveling This AU would be about time traveling because of that being the Modern Four's theme. The main villains could assist each other by changing the past in Hiro's, Penny's, and Violet's time period with the help of the first time machine. Wilbur could team up or help each person with the time glitch to save the future. Another side to this if the Modern Four are in the same time period is the villains mess up the past having the team to chase after them and repair the time glitches. Examples: Normal School Life In this AU the Modern Four have to survive normal everyday life like school work, bullies, love interests, etc. This is were many of the crossover of the other characters come to play. Examples: * The modern four by. frostbittenprincess15 Superhero Life In this AU the Modern Four become heroes in the world. It's hard to know if they all get powers, but they do come together to defeat their villains or a similar enemy. Examples: * Futuristic Four by. BamBrixBam * Futuristic Four Trailer by. Brixie Ann * The Modern Four / Owl City-Live It Up by. 1joydreamer The Chronicles of Narnia In this AU the Modern Four become siblings of the Pervensie family. With Elsa being the White Witch, the team goes into a magical world to help Toothless as Aslan. Of course the minor roles can be changed most see Violet as Susan, Penny as Lucy, Hiro as Peter, and Wilbur as Edmund; but again it's the fans' choice. Examples: * The Chronicles of Narnia (Futuristic Four Style) by. Brixie Ann Disney's Descendats In this AU the Modern Four play as Disney's villains' childern. Since the movie isn't release until July 31th the only thing the fans can pick are who each character is playing. Wilbur as Jay, Hiro as Carlos, Penny as Evie, and Violet as Mal. Examples: * Descendants Trailer Futuristic Four by. Brixe Ann Category:Browse